All I want for Christmas ...
by Meli
Summary: Christmas fic. The Gang goes to Kagome's time with her. ^^ need i say more? Please review!!!
1. Default Chapter

All I want for Christmas . . .  
  
School was out for the holidays. As the dismissal bell rang and students poured from their classrooms into the holidays, shouting out farewells to dear friends and spreading the Christmas feeling, many even singing or whistling as they banged shut locker doors, not to be opened for another three weeks.  
  
Snow was falling and the weather was cold. Kagome waited for her bus along with a group of friends, discussing their plans for the holidays.  
  
"Well I'm going to a ski resort for the whole holiday!" bragged one.  
  
"Aww! Nooo fair! I have to stay here! We're not doing anything!" cried another.  
  
"Most of my family will be going to visit my aunt in Taiwan!"  
  
"Hey Kagome what about you? What're you doing?"  
  
Kagome lounged against the courtyard wall. 'Well I'm going to visit Sengoku Jidai so there!' she thought, but answered instead. "I dunno . . . we haven't really discussed it . . ." this was greeted by scandalized squeals.  
  
"Not discussed it? It's Christmas!"  
  
"We can share our misery together . . ." Kagome's bus pulled up.  
  
"Bye guys! See you in three weeks!"  
  
"Bye, bye Kagome!" they all chimed at once.  
  
Upon boarding the bus, she saw Hojou waving for her to sit with him. She complied without complaint.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" He cried.  
  
"Hi Hojou." She forced a grin.  
  
"Um . . . Kogome . . . you know . . . you look really pretty in that . . . school uniform Kagome . . . ah . . . that is to say . . . D'you want to maybe get together over Christmas?" He blushed crimson.  
  
Inuyasha never blushed. He was too straightforward and . . . Demonic to blush . . . she snapped out of the daydream. "Uhhhh . . . sure Hojou . . . we could go out for dinner or something . . . How 'bout on Sunday?" He nodded.  
  
"I'll call you okay?"  
  
"Great . . . oops! There's my stop, I gotta go! Bye Hojou!" He waved viperously.  
  
Having hopped of the bus, she began walking down her driveway . . . until the bus was out of sight that is. As soon as it was out of sight, she ran as fast a she could towards her ancestral shrine. Throwing open the front door, she dashed through the hallway to her room, shouting her greetings to her mother, packed all the stuff she would need to go on a three week long trip. She lugged her three suitcases through the kitchen to the back door.  
  
"Just a minute young lady!" Her mother stood in front of her, hands on her hips. "Where are you going, with everything you own?" Her eyes flashed angrily in the light of the Christmas tree.  
  
"I'm . . . ah . . . That is to say . . . going . . . out for a while."  
  
". . . . You don't actually think you're going to visit that dog boy . . . FOR THE WHOLE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY?!?!" Kagome winced. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought.  
  
"Ummm . of course not mom! Why would I do that ."  
  
Mom put her foot down. "You will not! I repeat, NOT! Be spending Christmas away from the family!"  
  
"But mother . ."  
  
"Invite his over if need be but ."  
  
Kagome snorted. She could just imagine wandering around the snowy streets of Tokyo with her friends and a. . . dog demon. Suddenly she stopped laughing. It could work. Christmas was a new moon. He would be human. An evil grin spread across her face. "Su . . . ure . . . Mom . . . heh heh . . . lets have Inuyasha and the gang up for Christmas . . . heh heh . . . I'll go . . . . . heh . . . invite them . . . hee hee . . ." Laughing almost . . . evilly Kagome left her suitcases and left to went to retrieve Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Snow fell heavilly. The entire forest was coated in a beautiful white frosting, huts of the village like intricately made gingerbread houses. Smoke rose from the roofs of each. Shouts of pain and agony could be heard coming from one such cottage.  
  
"OWWWWWW!!! BY THE GODS WOMAN!!! THAT HURTS!!!! AAARRG!!!" Inuyasha screamed in agony as Kaede did her best to defrost poor Inuyasha's bare, frostbitten, feet. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
Miroku snorted, sipping his tea with an amazingly straight face. Shippou was laughing hysterically at the frozen dog boy. Sango looked away, trying not to laugh.  
  
Inuyasha had been awaiting Kagomes arrival by the well. Sadly enough for him, he had, as usual, been bare footed. It had snowed a good six inches. Kagome had not come, but by god it was cold, not to mention hungry!  
  
Inuyasha crawled closer to the fire, on his hands and knees. He sneezed. He was wearing some of Miroku's clothes, as all of his where soaked through. He hugged the warm fabrics closer to him.  
  
The door opened. Snow and cold air flooded the room. The dog boy's teeth chattered. He was instantly covered with another inch of snow. Kagome strode into the room, clothed in thick woolens, scarf and mittens. Her cheeks where flushed with the cold but she looked very pleased. "Don't you all just love the snow?" She cried. Every one looked at her, stunned. Inuyasha sneezed again for effect. Kagome seemed oblivious of everyone else's coldness. Inuyasha shook with anger.  
  
"I cannot believe you!" his face was slightly blue with cold "I waited out at the well for you, freezing my ass off I hope you know! And you just . . . just . . . SAUNTER IN?!?!!?" He snow on his borrowed clothing melted, making him even colder.  
  
Kagome looked hurt. "Well I'm sorry okay? Jeez, and here I was coming out here to ask you all to stay at my nice electrically heated house in Tokyo . . . but obviously you all hate me too. . ." She blinked at the speed in witch Shippou, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kaede where up, with their necessary things packed. "Oh . . . all ready then?" The five nodded, eager to be somewhere warm.  
  
~End of Scroll One~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Sadly . . . as of yet . . . I still don't own Inuyasha. . . I'm working on it though...  
  
All I want for Christmas .  
  
"Mooom! I'm home!" The door banged shut as Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Kaede, Miroku and Sango entered. Kagome grinned widely. "We have company!!!"  
  
"Good grief!" Kagome's mother hurries out of the kitchen, wiping flower from her hands to her apron. "You said you where just brining the dog." Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm . . . the . . . dog now am I?" He shivered, and sneezed. "Glad to know how you think of me Kagome." He wandered away from them, muttering under his breath, towards the fire. Kagome's ma snapped back into perfect mother/hostess mode.  
  
"Oh! My dears! You must all be sooo cold!!! And you Inuyasha! You must be chilled to the bone!!! Here let me get you some clean clothes!!" She ran down the hall and out of sight. Every body present sweat dropped.  
  
Mother came bustling back in. She held a pile of clothing in her hands. She grabbed a tuft of Inuyasha's hair, hauling him off to the washroom, to try on some clothing. "Come now young fellah. . . we gotta get you fitted up in proper clothing!"  
  
"YEAHHG!!! OWWW!!! GODDAMMIT WOMAN!!! THAT FUCKIN' HURTS!!! OWW!!! DON'T PULL SO HARD . . .!!!!"  
  
A few minutes later a groomed Inuyasha in cargo pats and a loose sweatshirt, was thrown forcefully out of the washroom. He seemed to think he looked very dumb. Kagome stared. 'Woow.' she thought 'he looks real good. . .'  
  
Inuyasha interpreted her stare wrongly. "What woman!?!? You drag me over to you're time, only to ridicule me!?"  
  
"I didn't even say anything!!!"  
  
"YOU GAVE ME THE LOOK!!!"  
  
From the dining room, Miroku heard their fight. He as admiring the wonderfully crafted furniture, and puzzling over the hanging bows of mistletoe. He walked up to Kagome's mom.  
  
"Pardon me madam. I was wondering at you're hanging mistletoe all over you're home. . . is it of significance?"  
  
She blinked and laughed. "Oh. I suppose you aren't aware of certain, modern day traditions. . ." Miroku shook his head. "Well, Mi . . . Miroku? If two people stand under the mistletoe at the sometime, they are supposed to kiss."  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up. He definitely liked these modern day traditions. He went and sat under the nearest doorframe.  
  
Kagome, angry with Inuyasha over their latest fight, came around the corner, and bumper right into the waiting monk. "Miroku! Wha-?" Miroku jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a kiss. Kagome eyes widened in surprise, then flicked upward to see the mistletoe. She relaxed, and allowed Miroku to kiss her.  
  
Inuyasha, meanwhile, was sorry for having upset Kagome. He went to look for her, hoping to apologize. He rounded Miroku's corner, in time to see him passionately embrace the future girl in question. 'Kagome and . . . Miroku? How . . . when? Why didn't she tell me?' What truly confused him was the sudden urge to deck Miroku. Neither of the mistletoers noticed him. He left in a hurry.  
  
Miroku was thoroughly enjoying himself. As Inuyasha left he reached his hand to feel her ass. Kagome's eyes snapped open. She pulled away and slapped Miroku hard in the face. "Mistletoe lets you kiss the person, not make love to them!!!" she stomped off.  
  
~  
  
Supper passed uneventfully. Inuyasha did not meet anyone's eyes, and ate very little. Obviously the mistletoe incident had truly upset him. After eating only half of his plate, he got up and left.  
  
The phone rang. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede all jumped. Kagome ran to answer it before anyone jumped to the conclusion that is was evil. "Hello?"  
  
Hojou's voice came over the phone. "Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
"Hi Hojou!"  
  
"Hi! Um . . . are we still on for Tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course! I can't wait!"  
  
"Um. . . So . . . I was thinking we could go to that party at Satoshi's house. . . lots of people will be there. . ."  
  
"Sounds great!" She looked over at the puzzled faces of Sango and Miroku. "Hey Hojou, d'you think I could bring a couple friends along?"  
  
"Um . . . yeah . . . sounds good. . . see ya then?"  
  
"Okay! Bye!" She hung up. Her mother looked expectant.  
  
"So? Are you and Hojou going to a party tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, and, If you guys want, I will bring Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango along."  
  
Shippou looked devastated. "WHATTABOUT ME?!?!?"  
  
"It's a party for older people Shippou."  
  
"Will there be mistletoe?"  
  
"Yes Miroku. And plenty of geisha who would positively love you."  
  
"Do I have to wear a dress?"  
  
"No Sango. You don't have to wear a dress."  
  
Kagome's mother beamed. This would be a perfect time to wrap presents. "Perfect!" Declared she. "All of you can go! Wonderful!!!"  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking at the moon. There was only one more night until the new moon. This night, he cared not about the cold. 'How could Kagome do that? She never showed any signs of affection towards Miroku. . .' He couldn't figure out why he cared though.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stood at the foot of his tree. "Why are you out here? I thought you hated the cold."  
  
He turned away from her. "Why do you care?" His words where full of venom.  
  
His words stung Kagome. "Wha-?" She stared at the back of his head. "Of course I care!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at the moon. "Leave me in peace woman!" He spat this out. "Go back to Miroku! Stop toying with me!" He shook with suppressed emotion.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." she sat down cross-legged n the snow. "Inuyasha, here in the future, we have certain traditions. One of these traditions Miroku somehow found out about. In this one, if two people stand under mistletoe at the same time, they are supposed to kiss." She took a deep breath. "I am not toying with you! I'm not like that!" Inuyasha said nothing. Kagome rose, and went back to the house. She stopped at the door. "By the way Inuyasha, I want you to come with me to a gathering tomorrow, agreed?" She didn't wait for an answer.  
  
~End of Scroll Two~ 


End file.
